Mother Wiki
Welcome to the Black and White Wiki Hello! This is a wiki page for my own personal, "fantasy land epic story." Please enjoy, and feedback would be amazing! Thanks! -JH Backstory '0-5 AC: Creation of Cercia' Materializing from a cosmic mass, The One, as the humans and elves alike call him today, created the universe. He did see though how important life was to accomidate the worlds in which he had created. The One plucked Adam and Eve from the folds of his robes. The two began the creation of life on the planets. Adam created the structure of the planets, giving them shape and natural law; he also created the Humans, allowing Adam to influence them. Eve gave the planets life, providing trees, wildlife, water, etc.; she created the race known as the Elves, which also gave Eve the power to influence them. '5-56 AC: The War of The One' What The One didn't know though, was that there were two force even before he was even alive. The two forces being Bonum , the pure good, and Malum, the pure evil. The forces fought unwavering for complete dominace of the universe, but with the creation of Adam and Eve, they saw the chance to finally end the war. Bonum saw great potential in Adam, whose spirit was unbreaking would surely overcome anything Malum could do. Malum saw potential in Eve, whose natural beauty and raw power that the elves possess would surely be enough to destroy Bonum forever. The two forces had a special ability to be able to rid one living creature, as simple as an insect, or as powerful as a God of the opposing force. Bonum visited Adam, and expelled all of Malum's influence from his mind, while Malum expelled all of Bonum's influence from Eve's mind. The One did estalbish a law; however, so that Adam and Eve could never harm each other directly, but could appoint a champion that "had the power to slay a God," so if one of them ever fell from grace, that both of them had the power to either attack or defend. With the two Gods being polar opposites of each other and Bonum and Malum's puppets, they started the first war of the universe, The War of The One. They chose their battlefield to be Cercia, the first ever planet created by The One. While Eve was creating new monstrous creatures known only as the Leviathans along with demonic sub-races, Adam was only fueling his army with more and more humans. The Human spirit ultimately triumphed in the end as Eve was almost nearly out of magic after the created of her new abberations. Adam showed mercy to the Elves, by stranding most of them off to an island on the eastern-most edge of Cercia, but Eve and her Leviathans weren't that lucky, but were shown somewhat of mercy also. Adam had his champion at the time lay down his arms and not kill Eve. Instead, Adam created a vortex in the water that dug into the crust and emptied into the mantle of Cercia. He threw Eve and her Leviathans into the mantle and shut the vortex, sealing her and her creations underneath Cercia. Adam asceneded to Heaven, the plane where only the pure-hearted can reside and left the fate of the rest of the universe to unfold by itself. '56 AC-14,999 AC: The Era of Relative Peace' After Adam's ascent, the humans, who were strongly influenced by Adam, spared the minimal amount of elves left. The elves stayed on their island to the east and eventually established two provinces, the noble elves (more inteluctually gifted and forward thinking) and the woodland elves (more physically gifted and conservative). The noble elves ruled the island through a monarchy. The humans spreaded their great victory westward and established 15 provinces with more than 20 cities combined. Their capital is in a province known as Lorena Mountains, called Lorena'Dael. The city was helped build by the elves and meant in the elvish tongue, "glory to adam." The humans and elves during this period has minor disputes that were swiftly delt with while inter-racial conflicts for power were ever-present. None amounted as much as the events of Queen Poei'ma of the elves. This peace lasted for millenias but changed when a new elven king was crowned. Category:Browse '0 EOG- 6 EOG: Eastern Tension' The newly appointed elven king, Leorsis, was looking to expand the elven land because the population of the elves were more than the land given to them after the ancient war could hold. He ventured to the Badlands, the human province closest to the elven land. The elven king along with a dozen or so guards as well as his daughter, Aveena, visited the capital city of the Badlands, High Bastion, where he talked to Lord Carlile about the possiblities of moving elves into his land. The stubborn, old lord set in his prejudice ways refused the kings' proposal and was so insulted that Lord Carlile commanded his soldiers to slay the elven king. They did so and commanded them to kill Aveena as well, as he thought that killing her would clear up any loose ends. Aveena, skilled in the arcane arts, defended herself and escaped from the city on horseback and rode all the way back to the Capital of the elven lands, The Pinnacle. This period of time revolves around Moriel II's wrongful rule over the elven kingdom. '6 EOG- Present : The New Elven Queen' Six years into the future and Aveena's uncle, Moriel II, has been wrongfully ruling the kingdom of the elves for those six years while Aveena has a complete claim to the elven throne. A vengeful Aveena plots to overthrow her treasonous uncle and lay siege to High Bastion to right the wrongs of the elves. This siege, however, will lead to a blood-soaked snowball effect. Towards the west coast of Cercia in the province known as The Rolling Hills, Damien Crastor, a skilled swordsman and farmhand, finds himself being visited by a priest of Adam. According to the priest, Damien was to be the next chosen champion of Adam due to his skill with a blade as well as his chivalrous attitude. The priest tells him to report to Lorena'Dael's, the human capital city, shrine of Adam. There, Adam will show Damien the future if he does not intervene in any way. Cercia is split into thousandths of pieces and Eve's leviathans roam free across the universe with the evil god herself. With Eve whispering darkness into Aveena's ears, Damien must thwart the oncomming elven invasion from the east as well as Eve's plans with the elven queen to release her from her fiery depths. Helpful Links *Provinces of Cercia: Detailing the different holds of the lands of Cercia. *Cities: List of every city in Cercia. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse